


午夜聊天室     2

by littlelittlexian



Category: all颜齐 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelittlexian/pseuds/littlelittlexian





	午夜聊天室     2

2

“嗨嗨嗨，大家中午好。”小主播假笑着对着摄像头挥了挥手。

[你谁啊？？？？？？？？？？]

[震惊我妈张七居然大中午就开直播了]

[靠这他妈绝对不是我爹你是不是把小齐绑架了？？？]

“啥嘛，啥叫就绑架了。”小主播好笑地说，“我这样难道不帅吗啊？？你们这个反应让我心很痛啊真的，本来今天晚上因为有事情就想早点过来看哈子你们，你们就这样对我，哎走了走了走了下播了。”一边说一边假装很心灰意冷的跟摄像头又挥了挥手。

[别！！！！！！！！宝贝不要走我错了呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜]

[张老师别走，给学生一个补课的机会吧1551]

[帅！！！！！！！！巨帅！！！！你宇宙无敌霹雳第一帅！！！]

[答应我，这个造型做个半永久的好吗，不行我就跪下来求求你]

[为啥今天穿成这样？小齐今天出门搬砖了吗？]

“啊对，今天出门搬砖了，早上有个面试，就，稍微搞正式一点嘛比较容易过对吧。”小主播说着就推了推滑下来一点的眼镜架。他今天特意翻箱倒柜从衣柜最下面抽出了唯一一件身上没有带任何绑带的格纹衬衫，为了强撑文艺路线甚至配了副细边框的平光眼镜，连头发都特意跑出去让人做了个造型。可谓是用心良苦，结果就差一点点他的努力就要付之东流幸好碰见个好心人救救他。

“哎差一点我连人学校在哪都没找到，幸好还有热心群众愿意帮忙。”小主播回忆了一下，突然仰头感叹道：“欸现在小孩儿都越长越好看吗？我今天早上碰见那小孩儿，哇长得那真的是跟明星一样，瞅我笑得真的是贼甜，笑得我都要有负罪感了，毕竟打扰人家酷盖踩滑板体验风一样的速度在我这被迫刹车……”

“会玩滑板的都是好人，嗯。”小主播最后这样点点头下了结论，还来了个弹舌。

[你不要以为我们没听出来你在夸你自己]

[我合理怀疑那小屁孩儿是看上了张七那张脸]

[被美女搭讪谁不停，是我我也停，我不仅笑得好看我其他地方也可以都康康呢]

[宝贝小齐在我心里也是大明星！！！！比明星还好看！！]

“什么哟就比明星还好看了，我在你们心里顶多就是个三级片明星好不咯。”

[狗屁！你在我心里永远是我的骚骚小老婆]

“还骚骚小老婆？”小主播看到这一条弹幕真情实感的笑出了声，都要歪出屏幕，嗓音都被笑声拉变了音还在笑，最后艰难地攀着桌子重新坐好，还是一副笑出小犬牙的表情，“哎哟笑得我脸都要红了……不是你们真的，地下第一猛男Rapper了解一下？”

[我只知道妖娆你是真妖娆没看出猛男]

[那你怕是真的对你自己没得点逼数哦]

[说自己猛男之前先把床上的那些可爱小玩偶都扔了我们再来谈好吗？]

[你这屁放的就像我前两天没答出来的三角函数题一样哥]

“那我们今天就再来做一道三角函数题好吧。让你再体会一下那种被数学支配的快感。”小主播面无表情就要点鼠标键盘切页面上锁。

[别别别我错了哥我真错了！！！！！你再来两次我真的要萎了！！！！！]

[谁他妈犯贱提的三角函数给我叉出去！！]

[我们一起拥有快乐不好吗宝贝？为什么非要这样互相折磨呢？？]

“哎呀逗你们的，今天搞简单点，就看你们够不够爱我吧。”小主播笑着眨了眨眼，“今天就来打个歌好吧打个歌，今晚要唱的。会唱的记得在公屏扣1哈。”

[你妈的公屏扣1我笑死了]

[这里来看你的全是1宝贝]

[性感张七在线求1]

“哎……我真的有时候跟你们都沟通不了。真的，你们都不懂我。”小主播一脸无语地摇头敲着键盘给直播间设置密码，下一秒直播间就黑了屏，只剩下半句歌词挂在那里：

LET’S ROLL BABE

所有人试了半天，结果发现密码还他妈的真的就是个1。

[我居然真的天真的去接了无数句歌词我觉得我又被张七玩弄了]

[太狠了简直没有心]

[我觉得张七不管唱什么开头都有这一句还说什么接歌词这个男人真的没有心]

“我哪让你们接歌词哎哟，语文都怎么学的哟，我就说会唱的扣1，这一句你们不会唱吗？？”小主播笑着笑着又要笑出框，“你们真的都笨笨的天哪……笑得我眼泪水都要出来了。”

“好好好我补偿你们好吧，今天搞快点哈毕竟晚上演出要提前点儿过去。”说完这一句小主播终于开始脱起了裤子，嘴上说着搞快点，但手上的动作还是慢吞吞，拽着裤子腰带一点点的往下拉，就这种诱惑人的劲儿作为一个色情主播来讲脱得还是相当有职业涵养的。

脱完之后就把两条露出来的小细腿岔开挂在了电竞椅的两边扶手上，整个人陷进椅子里，又艰难地勾着手从旁边一个盒子里七翻八翻翻出一个还没拆过封的电动按摩棒，皱着眉随便看了看包装纸上的说明，一边拆一边碎碎念，“这个是今天才寄到的，别人客服给我打一万个包票说用了能爽上天堂，我对此深表怀疑，所以我们今天就来做个测评哈。”

只有张颜齐会把一个色情直播搞成这种貌似听起来相当正直的产品测评广告。小主播相当尽职敬业的从多角度测评了这款纯黑色的按摩棒，一开始只是用两只手抱着这个假阳具上下揉捏了一番，一边撸一边相当正经地在评价手感如何等云云，几根细白的手指头圈着从头慢慢蹭到尾，一双眼睛隔着眼镜片跟着自己手指的动作也慢慢往下移，眼神深情认真的仿佛真的在盯着某个男人的胯下，甚至是伸出舌尖来飞快的舔过自己的嘴角，像是等着有哪个人能来喂饱自己。

果然下一秒东西就被握着开始往嘴里塞，他先是像猫咪尝味道一样的伸出一点点舌尖试探性的舔了一小口，皱着眉咂了两下嘴才开始包着牙齿一点一点的慢慢往下吞，脑袋轻轻地晃动着，嘴角被硅胶摩擦成一片艳红色，隐隐约约地还能看见点吞咽不下漏出来的黏在唇角上的水光。只是他实在没耐心得很以赶时间和要保护嗓子为理由，光明正大的在直播间镜头下划水，吞进去的可能连三分之一都没有，大部分都跟舔棒棒糖一样相当敷衍地伸着自己的舌头舔着吃。

然后自己作死一下挤了大半管润滑剂在下面还有脸对着镜头卖惨撒娇说好冰，自己给自己做扩张的时候也敷衍三根手指头插进去还要喊着疼，明明是自己没轻没重一点逼数没有的自己搞自己，自己搞自己都还能把自己搞哭，按摩棒都还没插进去，眼眶周围就已经红了一圈，看着可怜兮兮又色情兮兮。

等终于扩张的差不多了，小主播才慢慢腾腾的又把那个还沾着点他亮晶晶口水的按摩棒给重新捡起来，清了清嗓子说：“好……让我们现在来见证一下这个东西到底是不是虚假宣传……”

结果才刚插进去个头连震动都还没打开就在那里叫着不行了不行了不行了：“不是这个真的……好大……”小主播抽了抽鼻子，莫名其妙开始委屈，对着镜头哼哼唧唧：“我原来没买过这么大的呀……这也太涨了…全部插进去我会死的吧……就一半吧一半好不好？”

主播说一半弹幕再怎么说不行都没得用，小主播铁石心肠，说只吃一半就真的只吃一半，好不容易捅进去，喘着气插了几个来回之后，小主播已经开始有点昏了头，抖着手指头摸摸索索地开始到处找震动开关，结果说明书之前也看得敷衍，手指一扒就到了最高档，瞬间整个人跟猫踩了尾巴似的在椅子上痉挛着抖了一下，整个椅子都被他带着后仰了一下，只能仰着脖颈无声尖叫，又在下一个瞬间在椅子里化成了软绵绵湿漉漉的一滩水。

快感一下子来的太快太密，小主播一下子都被砸懵了，手抖得都捏不住还在身体里大肆行凶的凶器，只能拽着衣服下摆一个劲的抖，手指关节都掐白了，衣服上掐的全是褶。一把细腰只能好被动的跟着按摩棒的频率有一下没一下的颤抖着，一副被欺负惨了的模样，眼泪从眼睛里流出来扑簌簌地往下一个劲儿的掉，眼镜早就在第一下的时候就被摔没了影。

嘴巴张开之后就再也没能闭上过，只能闭着眼睛仰着脖子痛苦又欢愉的嗯嗯啊啊的叫，把全身上下所有的脆弱和敏感全部暴露给直播间里的所有人看，他颤抖着带着点哭腔虚弱的眯着眼睛望着镜头喊救命，帮他把东西拿出来，太快了，呜呜咽咽地，却没有哪一个人想要来救他，谁都恨不得把那折腾人的东西再往他身体再送一送，在他那把细窄的腰上都要印出痕迹来才好。

所有的一切结束在小主播腰被折腾地没力气往下坐的那一刻，按摩棒在他支撑不住往下滑的瞬间又进去了一大截，小主播当时叫的一声呻吟都可怜兮兮的断在了嗓子眼里，两条长腿溺水似的挣扎了一下就射了，精液一点点的从前面流出来，乱七八糟的糊在了衣服上，整个人软在椅子里仰着脑袋放空缓了好长一段时间才攒出来点力气一样，勾着手把那差点没把他给活活搞死的祸害从后面给拔了出来，一甩手就扔出好远。

之后对着镜头说结束语都有气无力，仿佛死过一回一样的劫后余生：“好了今天的测评就是这样，我马上就去给他打给五星差评，我是真的差点儿就要去天堂了。”  
“有缘的话大家就晚上见吧，”要下播的时候张颜齐对着摄像头抹了抹眼角残余的眼泪吸了吸鼻子之后双手合十，满脸写着看我这么努力的份上就拜托了，“有闲钱有时间的话都欢迎大家来多多听我唱歌哈，毕竟唱歌还是我主业。”

“那么就，先拜拜啦。”

-TBC-


End file.
